


Familiar

by creepy_shetan



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Extended Scene, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a moment, the present mirrors the past. An alternate take on a scene in <i>X2</i>.</p><p>(Originally posted 2014/5/18 as a fill for a prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amai_kaminari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amai_kaminari/gifts).



His mind crowded with millions, Charles was slipping. He turned away from the child’s mismatched gaze and blindly grabbed one image, any image, as an anchor. 

Charles gasped as cold air stabbed his lungs and stung his eyes. 

Two boys (men) arguing. A girl (woman) watching. A plane waiting. The snow glittering around them. The surface of a lake shining like dark glass.

For a split-second, sand crunched underfoot, an ocean breeze ruffled hair, the still-smoking wreckage of a plane lay forgotten--

“I won’t let you leave me!”

Startled, Charles watched shaking words and shivering hands succeed where he didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: Any, Any, "I won't let you leave me."  
> The theme: Drabbles  
> Originally posted [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/525288.html?thread=75688680#t75688680).  
> I only own the writing.
> 
> For the curious... Sorry that both couples aren't happy. They refused to be written that way.


End file.
